Face down
by actorgirl21
Summary: It started out as a song fic in Fang's point of view but now its a story!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know I haven't updated anything in a while but I kind of gave up on one fic (sorry to all that liked after Itex's downfall I didn't like the way It was headed) and the other one I had the next update on my cousins computer but haven't really got it posted back or felt like re-writing it so yea…**

**I am also thinking of making a Maximum Ride and The dangerous days of Daniel X cross over so tell me what you think. **

**Lastly on a completely random note I am eating salad!!**



**I almost forgot a disclaimer so here it goes so I don't get sued…**

**Me: I OWN MAXIMUM RIDE MWAHAHA!!**

**Completely random person: Really?! **

**Me: Do I look like an adult man to you?**

**CRP: YES!!**

**Me: NO I DON'T YOU NEED YOUR EYES CHECKED!!**

**CRP: Yes you do… please don't kill me! (Gives Bambi eyes)**

**Me: Oh wait I do but that's just my Halloween outfit sorry!**

**CRP: It's okay but now we all know that you…**

**Me and CRP together: DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!**

**Me: I only wish…sigh**

* * *

FANG' POV

Sitting around the fire in the cold harsh wind we ate wondering what we did to deserve all of this.

I looked around the fire to see Max looking in the fire her beautiful brown eyes looked glazed over as she stared blankly into the crackling fire burning in front of her.

Hey girl you know you drive me crazy

_One walk puts the rhythm in my head._

She has been such a great leader to us, a mother almost ever sense Jeb left and "died".

Still ill never understand why you hang around

Someone who didn't know Max or any one of the flock wouldn't understand, they would just tell her to leave us or go to Itex, To cooperate.

_I see what's going down._

If she ever left the flock she would be crushed just like any one of us would. We are a part of each other in a way no one could ever understand.

Cover up with makeup in the mirror

She is good at putting on a fake face just to calm us, yet she never fools me. I always know when she makes plans from the top of her head. She never has me fooled yet I am the only one.

_Tell yourself its never gunna happen again_

Jeb puts so much pressure on us, on her. He swears he is on our side but I just don't think that we should trust him just yet or else we might end up going back to school…

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

I remember the day that she couldn't take it anymore. The day that we all saw her cry for the first time. The day that she almost freaking killed herself on the beach with that stupid shell. The day that I was scared out of my mind for her.

Do you feel like a man

_When you push her around?_

I wonder if those monsters at the school even feel human.

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

I bet they just love watching us behind the bars of our cages, withering in pain as they watch us just to study us as if we were lab frogs.

_Well ill tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end_

_As your lies crumple down a new life she has found_

Eventually we will destroy the school and we will be free, never to have to fight for our lives again.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

They don't have any idea what they are doing. They are affecting the whole world in a negative way. I doubt the by-half plan would even work they might end up killing the whole world instead of the people who in their opinion waste space.

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

They have changed us all. I mean look at Angel she is amazing, she can do so much.

_I see what's going down_

They think that they are doing the right thing but they don't see all the wrong that they are doing, they don't see how evil their plan really is.

_I see the way you go and say your right again,_

_Say your right again_

_Heed my lecture_

They justify this all by saying that they are doing this for a greater good yet they need to just look at the lives of those that they have ruined.

_Do you feel like a man_

They aren't human they are monsters who destroy lives.

_When you push her around?_

They need to leave us alone, to give us a break.

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

I remember Max's first brain attack. She screamed and fell through the sky I was so worried, we were so worried.

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end _

The world better not end in the way they want it to or else…

_As your lies crumple down a new life she has found._

Soon this life will end and we will get a new one, a better one, a free one.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough _

Max never shows her pain she always hides it and puts ours before her own.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough_

Her pain is always hidden like a mask behind her face but soon we will fight and we will win and Itex is goin down!

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_Its coming round again._

What goes around comes around and Itex will be destroyed. The schools will be gone and all that will be left is the awful memories of their cruel torture.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

They have taken so much.

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

How do they sleep at night?

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this words going to end_

Do they live in fear of their pasts coming to haunt them?

_As your lies crumple down a new life she has found._

Because one day they will when we bring them down.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

They have taken our rights.

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

They have taken our childhoods.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this words going to end_

Her face is so strained so tired,

_As your lies crumple down a new life she has found._

I will make them all pay for doing this to her!

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I've finally had enough._

I will take them down for her! I will stick with her till the end and will always stay loyal to her, even if it takes my life she deserves to be free.

_**AWWW!! Fang that was so sweet!**_

_ANGEL GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Please review I know that you see that little button down there!**

**I am also thinking of making this a story so if any of you out there think I should tell me in your review and depending on how many I get I will make it a story.******


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peoples!!!**

**I am sorry that it took me a while to get this up but I've been caught up in schoolwork and got sick, and I am sick now again I might add. I hope that you forgive me and read and review! ******

**Disclaimer: **

**STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!**

**PLEASE!!!**

**I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**I do own the books in my room though!******

Previously

_**AWWW!! Fang that was so sweet!**_

_ANGEL GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Chapter 2Max's pov

We were all looking into the fire quietly. Even Nudge! (I know shocker!) I was thinking about the school and Jeb and why they choose _us_ to live like this and wont just leave us alone when I heard the little chuckle of the little girl that I love.

Over to my left Angel had an evil smirk on her face, looking at Fang who was glaring back at her across from me.

**Fangs thinking about you **she said into my head.

I just stared back into the fire while she laughed at me silently. Why was Fang thinking about me? I hope that it was nothing bad…

It wasn't

The voice.

GET OUT OF MY FREAKING HEAD!

You two are crazy about each other

He is like my brother

_You love him sooooo much_

O great not the Valium incident again.

_You know that it was true_

I WAS ON FREAKING VALIUM!

"Max?"

"WHAT?" I screamed without realizing it as I looked over to see Fang looking over at me with concern overflowing out of his mysterious night sky eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just the stupid voice again"

"And…?" He pried

"NOTHING" I shouted as I felt my face heat up.

By now the whole flock was staring at us. Angel was smiling slyly at us almost as if she knew something that I didn't.

"Max are you okay?"

"Of course hun why do you ask?"

"You were just shouting and you're blushing right now which is unusual for you usually you never blush and you look really really tired like even more than usual, like you haven't sle-" Nudge was stopped by Iggy who came to the rescue and put a hand over her mouth.

"I am fine Nudge but thank you for your concern."

"Max"

"Yes Fang?"

"She is right you do look exhausted maybe you should get some sleep"

Truth be told I was tired. I hadn't slept at all the night before because I was thinking about… things but I wasn't about to admit that.

"I am fine and you all should sleep any ways so I'll take first watch." I said as I held my fist out for our nightly stack.

"No you wont I will"

"Max just let him or I take it" Iggy cut in accurately predicting that I was about to retaliate.

"Fine" I said as everyone went to lie down except Fang and I.

"Fang I-" I started planning on telling him about my plan to move to my mom's house until we plan our next move.

"Good night Max"

"Bu-"

"Go to sleep"

_Max he is right_

Oh who asked you?

_You really should go to sleep before you pass out from exhaustion you are barely able to keep your eyes open_

It was right again. Man I hate that!

"Fine!" I said both to the voice and Fang as I laid down right where I was and let myself relax and drift off to sleep, but right before I passed out I felt Fang's hand stroking my wings that were sprawled out while I laid on my stomach.

**So what did you think?**

**Did you like it? **

**Please review! It will make me feel better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know what you might be thinking but I was afraid that no one liked my story anymore and then I stopped caring lol.**

**Things have been crazy lately as well I have a lot more responsibilities than before but on the upside I now have a laptop and am taking a typing class so updates will probably be quicker, that is if you guys want me to continue. ******

**You all should be thanking my friend whose name will not be mentioned for security purposes ;) because she has been bugging me to update this story because she really likes it.**

**I started this story before the fifth book so it is placed before it but I might bring some elements of it in it just so you know.**

**I hope that you guys like this chapter and be sure to read and review!**

I woke up and it was light outside. I looked around wondering why they didn't wake me up for my watch or at least so we could keep moving to moms. To my left I saw the flock already eating.

"Good morning sleepy head" Fang said smirking. I just walked over and sat down with the rest of the flock.

"We saved you some breakfast" Iggy said handing me some eggs on a paper plate.

"Where did you get this stuff?" I said looking around at the flock.

"There is a store right down the street from here" Fang told me.

"And you got the money how?" I asked curious of how they could get it without any money.

"Well we sorta took your card…" Nudge answered me with a nervous smile.

I smiled back at her and started eating my eggs. Gazzy and Angel were playing rock paper scissors Iggy was cleaning up the garbage from breakfast and Fang was just sitting there looking at me the same way that he was last night. I was lost in my own thoughts when the voice just had to but in like it usually does at the worst times.

You need to get moving and go to your mom's house

We are going to so get out of my freaking head!

You need to go now, they are coming

Who's coming? Hellooooo? Anybody there?

"Okay guys here is the plan, we are going to my mom's house and will get there by the end of the day. We will not stop for anything on the way except for one bathroom break is that clear?" I told everyone in my leader voice. There was a series of nods and then we took off.

I was flying in the lead eager to get to my mom's house. I was worried about them and most of all, I missed them. The only bad thing was that Jeb my "father" was going to be there that won't go over well with the flock but what could I do? I wanted to see my mom and Ella so I was going.

"Boo!" Fang said from beside me quiet enough that the rest of the flock couldn't hear him.

"What's your problem" I asked him looking over.

"Why so eager to get to your mom's? It's the voice isn't it?"

"Yea it said that we need to get moving and go to mom's house because 'they' were coming. I asked who "they" was and being the annoying voice in my head that it is and left right after I asked." Fang looked at me with thinking eyes until Nudge cut in.

"Maaaaax I'm hungry and tired can we stop now? Maybe we can go to one of those restaurants that have the toys! That would be awesome! I would like one of those ones tha-"

"Sure I am a bit hungry too." Cheers emerged from the younger three of the flock and they started talking about what toy they hoped would be with their meal.

I was looking around for a good spot to land that wasn't that far from a place with food and then I saw a nice clearing right by a small town.

"Okay guys this looks like a good spot to land" I said and we all started losing altitude. We landed and started walking towards the town. Once we had gotten to town we looked around to see where we could get something to eat.

"Okay who want s to eat where? We are only going to one place so try to agree on something." I said

"WENDY'S" They all shouted at the same time. Apparently they had decided on the way while they were talking about the toys that they wanted.

"Wendy's it is then" I said happy that there was no arguing involved and that we could make that decision a quick one.

We walked to Wendy's and the room seemed sort of empty. I walked up to the counter and whoever was running it was somewhere in the kitchen. Oh this will be fun I thought as Angel giggled.

"Hey is anyone there? We are hungry over here! I shouted over the counter.

Some blonde girl that looked about sixteen walked up to the counter.

"Sorry about that may I take your order?" She said sincerely

I taped Iggy's hand to go first. This girl has no idea what she is in for I thought.

"Umm I'll have three cheese burgers two extra large fries and two large triple chocolate shakes." He ordered making her look over to me shock written all over her face, I nodded to Angel to go next.

"Three kids meals and a large mountain dew pretty please." Angel said with her innocent look on, Gazzy was next.

"Two kids meals, a large hamburger and a large coke." He said also smiling at the girl finding her face hilarious.

"I'll take one kids meal, two hamburgers, a large fry and a dr. pepper please." Nudge said to the girl grinning from ear to ear. I nodded to Fang so he could go next.

"I'll have four cheese burgers, three large fries, one large milkshake and a large mountain dew." By this time the girl's eyes were about as big as tennis balls.

"I'll have two large salads, three cheeseburgers, two large fries, and large PowerAde." I said handing her the Max Ride card. What someone has to eat a little bit healthy so I might as well.

She took the card and swiped it. After we got our meals we sat down and started eating. We might look weird being a bunch of kids with no parents and covered from head to toe in mud but that never crossed our minds as we ate.

After finally getting filled up with food and going to the bathroom we flew off to go to my mom's feeling refreshed and energized.

* * *

**Do you like it?**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four! :) hope you like it. Remember to read and review because the more reviews that I get I might be more motivated to update. ;)**

* * *

"MAAAAAAAX! Mom Max is here!" Ella yelled as she led us in.

We got into the house and Ella started attacking everyone in hugs, when she got to Fang she stopped for a minute and held out her hand for him to shake. He shook it and I smirked. Fang isn't exactly the type to hug people.

Mom came down the stairs and immediately pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back happy to be back when the most extraordinary smell I have ever smelt floated through my nose causing a grin to spread across my face.

"You're baking chocolate chip cookies!" I said.

"You all can have them when they are done." She said smiling at me.

Jeb walked in through the kitchen and I ignored him.

"How long do you think you can stay?" Ella asked hopefully.

"I don't know but not very long, we don't want to put you in danger."

"Max," mom started to say.

"I am not putting you and Ella in any danger if I can help it"

"You know that we don't mind having you here."

"I know." I said as the buzzer went off in the kitchen. The flock ran into the kitchen as mom and I walked in. When we got into the kitchen Angel and Nudge were standing next to the stove hopping up and down impatiently waiting for the cookies.

Mom walked over to the cookies and took them out of the stove. She put them on a plate and placed them on the table.

"Try not to burn yourselves eating them too fast" she warned us and everyone started wolfing down the cookies.

There was one cookie left and I noticed Fang looking from the cookie to me with a devilish look on his face. We both reached for the cookie and I got there first.

"Ha! I got it first!" I said and as I was putting it up to my mouth he snatched it out of my hand and ran. I chased him down the hall one thing in my mind. The flock was laughing hysterically as we zipped through the kitchen and out the back door.

Fang took off into the air and I followed after him laughing at his stupidity for going into the air when he knew about my super speed.

I was just about to pour on the speed when the voice jumped in.

You know you love him. It said and startled I ran into a tree and got caught up in the branches at the top.

Why don't you say something useful for once! I mentally yelled at it untangling myself from the branches of the tree.

I looked up and I saw Fang with amusement dancing through his eyes. He saw me looking at him and stuck his tongue out at me and flew in my general direction.

We heard laughter and looked down at the flock staring at us.

I used this distraction to my advantage and bolted at him and pinning him to the ground. I grabbed the cookie from him and placed it between my teeth. He stared at it with wanting eyes and I wasn't sure if it was the cookie he wanted.

**You two are so cute! **Angel butted in.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Fang and I yelled at the same time.

I got up and finished eating the cookie then headed to the bathroom. When I got out I found everyone in the living room getting caught up. I sat on the chair and looked at my flock. Angel, Nudge, and Ella were talking about the dance that Ella went to last weekend Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy were talking to mom about who knows what and Total was talking to the other two dogs, something about the latest scandal in celebrity news.

I looked over to the clock and saw it was already ten thirty. I did another quick scan of the flock they all looked tired from the flight to get here.

"Okay guys it's time for bed." I got a chorus of moans

"Why I'm not tired one bit, not at all! In fact I am so awake that I could fly all the way from here to China! Can't we just stay up a bit lon-"she started but couldn't go on anymore when she had to stifle a yawn that she couldn't hide. I raised my eyebrows at her daring her to say she wasn't tired.

"Anyone else not tired?" I asked

They all headed up to bed, Nudge and Angel in Ella's room Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy in the guests room and me in the living room on the couch so it wouldn't be such a squeeze in Ella's room. Jeb was staying in a hotel (luckily). Mom headed up to her room as well and Fang stayed behind and sat down on the couch.

"Aren't you tired too?" I asked him looking into his eyes searching for any trace of fatigue.

"A little but I wanted to talk to you." He said looking into my eyes.

"A bit like when I wanted to talk to you last night?" I said referring to when he wouldn't let me say anything about my plan to head to mom's house.

"You should have seen your eyes. You looked like you could hardly even hold your head up." He said.

"Okay I was tired last night but what's up?"

"I was wondering if you knew our next move" He said staring straight into my eyes. I stood up and walked over to the TV to turn it off.

"I'm not very sure yet. I can't help thinking that we aren't safe even after we took down Itex…" I trailed off and sat down next to him on the couch.

"I mean something just doesn't seem right." I continued looking at him.

He looked back at me and then kissed me lightly and carefully on the cheek.

"It will be okay." He said while getting up from the couch. I stared blankly at him as he started towards the stairs.

"Good night" he said looking back at me and then heading up the stairs.

"Good night" I said quietly watching him go up the stairs.

I touched my cheek where he kissed it and my mind started going a mile a minute. What was that for? Does this mean he likes me? Do I like him? What's that thing on the ceiling?

Max you are being ridiculous of course he likes you he wouldn't have kissed you _again_ if he didn't and you know that you like him.

I laid down on the couch thinking about the past five minutes thinking that sleep was impossible until the voice cut into my thoughts again.

Go to sleep

How the heck do I do that? I asked it and before I knew it I was out.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, it took a while to write but I got it done :) **

**I have an idea for another song-fic for how to save a life by the fray. I don't know whether to add it as a chapter to this or to make it a separate fic all together, most likely being a one-shot. Let me know what you think.**

**Make sure to read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys like this chapter I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but my compu7ter decided that it didn't like Microsoft word anymore so it wouldn't let me on and I had to download an older version but anyways enjoy (:**

* * *

I opened my eyes and an amazing smell flowed through my nose. COOKIES!!

I jumped up and ran to the kitchen and saw the flock, Ella, Mom and Jeb all looking at me.

"I told you that would wake her up " mom said with a grin making everyone laugh as I took a cookie from the tray that mom had just pulled out of the oven. I sat down next to

Fang and he looked at me and chuckled shaking his head.

I ignored them all and bit into my cookie. Everyone walked out of the room and went off to do their own thing, Mom and Jeb had to go to work and Ella had to go to school, most of the flock went to watch TV in the living room and Fang and I stayed in the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head" Fang said smirking at me

"I didn't sleep in that late… just later than everyone else."

"Yeah" Fang said, then it was silent for a moment. I was thinking about the kiss that he gave me last night did it mean anything? Did he mean it? Did I like it? All of these questions were swirling through my mind when Fang broke through the silence.

"You have a plan yet?"

"There is always a plan" I said smirking at him.

"Like waiting here until you have a real one?" He said raising his eyebrows at me.

"We need to figure out who 'they' are and where they are coming from. We took down Itex already but obviously there are still people looking for us." Fang nodded and then we fell silent until Nudge, Angel, and Iggy came running out of the living room gasping for air.

"Gazzy!" Nudge yelled, "That is so gross!" Gazzy walked out of the room a big smirk on his face.

"It is a power do we discourage you from using your powers?"

"Gazzy" I started "I refuse to call that a power and her powers don't knock people out every time that they are used!"

"That could be considered a good thing," Gazzy said smiling

"Yeah! Don't we want our enemies to pass out from toxic fumes?" Iggy said

"But we don't want the flock to!" Nudge screamed.

"Look" I said, "Gazzy don't use your… ability against the flock and only if you have to against others, I don't think that ability would work to much against flyboys or anything not alive. Are we clear?"

"Yeah I guess" Gazzy said

"Good now lets all go out side and get some fresh air." I said taking charge.

"Max?" Angel said looking up to me.

"Yeah sweetie?" I said looking into her sweet innocent eyes.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Well anyone have any ideas on what we could do today?" I said to the flock and was instantly bombarded by answers.

"Chucky cheeses!"

"Disney world!"

"Paris!"

"Lets go shopping! We could get clothes and shoes and we could get a few skirts because I have always wanted to get a skirt. They are sooo pretty! I think you would look really good in a skirt Max! But you would probably never agree to wear it yo-" Nudge was cut off by Iggy's hand over her mouth.

"Lets go to the beach" Iggy suggested and everyone cheered and started talking about what they could do at the beach.

"Okay okay!" I yelled "We can go to the beach but it has to be a beach that other people don't go to, and Angel no staying under water for over five minutes at a time." I was answered with a chorus of cheers.

"Alright then lets go!" I said and Iggy took off first followed by Gazzy, then by Nudge and Angel with Total (he still has trouble taking off), leaving Fang and me

"Ladies first" He said gesturing for me to take off next.

"And since when have I been a lady?"

"Just go" and with that I took off.

I just love the feeling of flying, the wind blowing through my hair, the power through each stroke of my strong wings holding me up in the air, the world below me. It feels like I belong in this crazy mixed up world somehow like there is a place where I can just be myself and not worry about other people. It's just me and my flock.

"How about that one" A soft voice

Whispered in my left ear. I looked down and saw the beach that he was talking about. It was perfect! It looked safe there weren't any people because of the rocks around it making it hard to get to on foot. I smiled at him.

"Alright guys we are going to land now!" I yelled to the rest of the flock and we all started going down landing on the hot sand one by one.

"Okay guys you know the rules." I yelled out and watched as they all went their separate ways into the ocean.

"Think of anything yet?" Fang said next to me his dark eyes sparkling at me

"I'm still not sure but if they, who ever they are, are after us then we probably shouldn't stay here at mom's for long." I said trailing off and then sat down on the sand underneath a tree making the air and sand quite cooler. Fang sat next to me and we sat in silence looking out at the ocean and the flock until we heard a piercing noise over the rocks on the other beach. It almost sounded like… no it couldn't be... could it?

**

* * *

**

Cliff!!

**Hope you guys liked it please review!**


End file.
